creepypastafandomcom_de-20200216-history
I don´t like blind jokes
Eine Kurzgeschichte von Mirko Morozin Anmerkung: Dies ist eine freie Interpretation der Entstehungsgeschichte des Joker aus dem Batman-Universum mit einigen Anspielungen auf die Verfilmung von Tim Burton aus dem Jahr 1989, dem Comic "The Killing Joke" und "The Dark Knight". Seine Schritte knarzen auf den alten Treppenstufen der steilen Treppe, die nach oben in die Dunkelheit führt. Sein Knie schmerzt ihm etwas, er hält sich mit einer Hand am schmutzigen Geländer fest. In seinen Taschen klimpert es. Ein unbeschreibliches Sammelsurium an verschiedensten Gegenständen befindet sich in den unzähligen Untiefen seines Anzugs und seiner Hose. Rechnungen, Würfel, Krümel, Karten und Fusseln. Jede Menge Fusseln. Und ein paar Münzen. Mühsam schleppt er sich nach oben. Jede Stufe scheint steiler und kräftezehrender zu werden. Endlich oben angekommen schnauft er leise. Dann atmet er rasselnd aus. Beim Geräusch seiner lädierten Lunge lässt er ein schrilles Kichern ertönen, das grell nach unten durch das Treppenhaus wandert und irgendwo da unten im schwarzen Loch verloren geht. Er reibt sich die Brust. Es war eine harte und lange Nacht gewesen. Wieder einmal mehr schlecht als recht. Mies. Ziemlich mies. Mit krachenden Gelenken marschiert er auf eine Tür zu, unter deren Spalt ein fahles Licht scheint. Er grinst müde beim Anblick des Lichts. Seine Hand, welche in einem violetten Lederhandschuh steckt, wandert zum Messingknauf der schlichten Holztür, auf dessen Oberfläche ein Schild den Namen des Bewohners verkündet: „Jack Napier“. Der Mann starrt für wenige Sekunden mit saurer Miene auf das Schild, so, als verabscheue er seinen eigenen Namen. Mit einem leisen Knurren öffnet er die unversperrte Tür. „Bin wieder zuhause, Liebling.“ Keine Antwort. Mit in Falten gelegter Stirn schließt er die Tür hinter sich und schält sich aus seiner lila Anzugsjacke, die er für gewöhnlich für seine Auftritte anzieht. „Liebling? Bin da.“ Wieder keine Reaktion. Im Wohnzimmer dudelt leise ein Radiosender. Der Moderator berichtet gerade mit ernster Stimme über die kriminellen Zustände, die in Gotham herrschen. Das übliche Chaos eben. Allmählich macht er sich Sorgen. Er knöpft sich den Hemdkragen auf und wirft die Handschuhe auf das Sofa. „Schatz?“ Seine Stimme klingt nun ernsthaft besorgt. Normalerweise sitzt sie immer da auf dem Stuhl in der kleinen Küche und löst Kreuzworträtsel. Doch der Stuhl ist leer. So wie der Kühlschrank und fast alle Schränke in der winzigen Küche oder im Rest der kargen Wohnung. Halt, nicht ganz. Der Mann kaut sich vor Nervosität auf der Unterlippe herum, als er auf der Sitzfläche des kleinen Holzstuhls ein Blatt Papier findet. Er erkennt sofort ihre feine und grazile Handschrift. Sie hat allerdings nur das halbe Blatt mit ihrer unverwechselbar zarten Schrift beschrieben. Die untere Hälfte ist nur mit einem Lippenstiftkuss versehen. Mit pochendem Herzen lässt er sich auf den Stuhl nieder und beginnt gierig ihre Zeilen zu lesen: Mein lieber Clown, jedes Stück geht mal zu Ende. Jede Aufführung hat mal eine Schlusspointe. Wenn es erfolgreich ist, wird es wieder und wieder aufgeführt. Wenn Leute dafür zahlen oder die Gags einfach nur gut sind. Dann ist der Clown glücklich, wenn er da oben steht und den Lohn seiner Arbeit genießen kann. Lachende Menschen hören, grinsende Gesichter sehen. Da oben auf der Bühne, durch die Schminke hindurch. Im Schein der heißen Scheinwerfer. Weißt du noch, wie oft ich da unten gelacht habe, als du deine Auftritte hattest? Gott, was hab ich mich amüsiert. Nicht nur über deine tollen Witze, sondern auch über den tollen Mann, der sie erzählt hat. Ich hab mich in dich verliebt. Sofort. Als ich den Leuten ihre Drinks serviert habe in meinem kleinen albernen Dienstmädchen-Kostüm und du da oben als Clown verkleidet die Leute unterhalten hast. Dieser bescheuerte lila Anzug, die grünen Haare, die roten Lippen, der dämliche Hut. Stell dir mal vor! Ich hab dich zum ersten Mal geschminkt gesehen und hab mich doch sofort in dich verliebt. Das ist doch die verrückteste Kennenlern-Story aller Zeiten. Und du, wie du mir immer freche Blicke zugeworfen hast, dich aber ewig nicht getraut, hast mich anzusprechen. Mein Clown... oh du mein liebster Clown. Es hätte unsere Zeit werden können, doch das Glück war uns nicht gegönnt. Deine Auftritte wurden immer seltener, du wurdest immer stiller, immer trauriger. Kein Gag saß mehr, dein Gesicht wurde zu einer eisernen Maske. Ich musste es mitansehen. Schulden, die falschen Menschen um dich herum... Geldsorgen, die Wohnung musste bezahlt werden, ich hab meinen Job verloren, du hast keine Auftritte mehr gehabt. Und Verzweiflung trieb dich zu schlimmen Dingen. Du hast dich mit den falschen Personen eingelassen, mein trauriger Clown. Sie brauchten ein Kaninchen, dass die Drecksarbeit macht. Ich will dich mit meinen letzten Worten nicht beleidigen oder schlechtmachen, nein, das will ich nicht. Du warst und bist für immer meine größte Pointe, mein schönster Gag. Auch wenn das Scheinwerferlicht gegen Ende immer schwächer wurde. Meines ist heute Abend erloschen. Ich werde dich immer lieben. Jetzt und in alle Ewigkeit. Du, mein Clown mit den grünen Haaren und dem Herzen aus Gold. Ich hoffe, dass du eines Tages dein Lachen wieder finden wirst. Dein Lächeln, in das ich mich verliebt habe. In deine strahlenden Augen. In treuer Liebe, deine Prinzessin. Er liest den Brief gleich dreimal durch. Und bei jedem Mal zittern seine Hände immer mehr, werden seine Augen immer feuchter und sein Verstand immer benebelter. Plötzlich steht er abrupt auf, so schnell und hastig, dass der Stuhl nach hinten kippt und die Lehne auf den gekachelten Boden aufschlägt. "Schatz?", brüllt er nun aus voller Kehle. „Was hast du getan?“ Diesen Satz schreit er mit tränenerstickter Stimme wieder und wieder, als er die ganze Wohnung nach seiner Frau absucht. Doch nichts. Kein Anzeichen von ihr. Gar nichts. Nur das übliche heillose Durcheinander aus Kartons, Schachteln und der Illusion einer glücklichen Ehe. In der Küche bricht er schluchzend und weinend auf dem Boden zusammen. Er weint bitterlich, die weiße Schminke verläuft, die roten, nach oben geschminkten Lippen verziehen sich nach unten. Als er plötzlich laute Polizeisirenen hört, fällt ihm auf, dass das Küchenfenster offen steht. „Nein, nein, nein, nein, nein...“ Ununterbrochen murmelt er dieses Wort, als er auf die Fensterbank zu torkelt und sich kaum traut nach unten zu blicken. Er stößt einen grellen und markerschütternden Schrei aus, als er den seltsam deformierten Körper seiner Frau auf dem Boden der Seitengasse neben den Müllcontainern liegen sieht. Ihre Beine stehen unnatürlich vom Rest des zerschmetterten Körpers ab, ihre blonden gelockten Haare bilden einen Kranz um ihren Kopf, so, als wäre es ein Heiligenschein. In seiner grenzenlosen Verzweiflung bricht der Mann unter der Fensterbank zusammen. Er schlägt mit dem Hinterkopf immer wieder gegen die Heizung. „Klonk. Klonk. Klonk.“ Immer wieder, immer fester. Bis sich ein blutiger Fleck auf dem Heizkörper bildet und er ohnmächtig wird. Als er nach einigen Stunden wieder wach wird, kommt ihm die Realität so vor wie ein schlimmer Alptraum und der schlimmste Alptraum so vor, wie die Realität. Vollkommen ausdruckslos erhebt er sich langsam vom kalten Boden. Er hat rasende Kopfschmerzen, ein Rinnsal Blut befindet sich an seinem Hinterkopf. Seine Beine zittern, seine Augen pochen in den Höhlen. Er weiß, dass etwa zwanzig Meter unter ihm seine große Liebe zerschmettert auf dem dreckigen Gossenboden liegt, neben Dreck, Scheiße und Müll. Er weiß das. Er weiß auch, dass sie nie wieder in der Küche sitzen wird und Kreuzworträtsel löst, wenn er von einem misslungenen Auftritt heimkommt. Oder einer krummen Tour. Jetzt erst fällt ihm auf, wie traurig ihr Blick war, wenn er heimkam. Jetzt erst. Viel zu spät. Jetzt liegt sie da unten und er schlurft mechanisch ins Bad. Als er sein Spiegelbild im verschmierten Glas sieht, erschrickt er sich selbst. Seine Augen sind rot, die Schminke total verlaufen und verkrustet, Blut klebt in seinen Haaren und tiefe Falten durchziehen sein eingefallenes Gesicht. In einer einzigen impulsiven Bewegung schnellt seine Hand nach vorne und zerschlägt den Spiegel mit einem schrillen Klirren in unzählige Teile. Sofort beginnt seine zerschnittene Hand zu bluten, doch es kümmert ihn nicht. Er bemerkt nicht einmal den brennenden Schmerz. Die Scherben fallen polternd auf den Boden und ins Waschbecken. Sein Kopf dröhnt. Er ist zum Bersten gefüllt und doch gleichzeitig unendlich leer. Und jedes Mal, wenn er die Augen schließt, sieht er seine Frau da unten liegen. Er schüttet energisch den Kopf. Nein, denkt er sich. Das ist nicht mehr meine Frau. Das ist bloß noch eine zerschmetterte Erinnerung an die schönste Zeit meines Lebens. Und sie ist vorbei. Endgültig. Wieder steigen heiße Tränen in seine Augen. Dann starrt er lange Zeit apathisch in das mit Scherben gefüllte Becken. Ohne nachzudenken greift er nach einer scharfen Scherbe. Er hält sie sich vor die Nase. In diesen Moment muss er an einen Witz denken, den er so oft auf der Bühne in der Bar gemacht hatte: „Hey I don’t like blind jokes. I just can’t see the point.“ Dann grinst er. Und während er grinst, steckt er sich die Scherbe in den Mundwinkel und schneidet. Es brennt, es schmerzt unsäglich, warmes Blut fließt an seiner Wange herab, doch je weiter er schneidet, desto breiter muss er grinsen. Er beginnt zu lachen. Manisch und schrill. Blut sammelt sich in seinem Mundraum. Er spuckt es aus. Der Scherbenhaufen im Waschbecken färbt sich rot. Dann nimmt er sich den anderen Mundwinkel vor. Die freie Hand krallt sich in den Rand es Waschbeckens, als er immer weiter schneidet. Die Scherbe gleitet durch seine bebende Haut, er schmeckt sein Blut, vermischt mit den salzigen Tränen seiner Trauer. Und dann, als er so breit wie noch nie in seinem Leben grinst, wirft er die blutverschmierte Scherbe gegen die Wand. Sie zerschellt. Dabei lacht er. „Hey, Scherben bringen Glück!“ Sein Gelächter dröhnt durch die ganze Wohnung, wie von Sinnen hüpft er von einem Bein auf das andere. Sein Gesicht fühlt sich seltsam frei an, so, als wäre seinem Lächeln nun keine Grenzen mehr gesetzt. Im Wohnzimmer stürzt er sich auf die fast leere Hausbar. Nur eine halbvolle Flasche Whisky steht noch darin. Als er sie in einem Zug leert, denkt er dabei an einen uralten Witz: „Häschen kommt in die Zoohandlung, fragt: "Haddu Kater?" Da sagt der Verkäufer: "Selbstverständlich.“ Daraufhin das Häschen: "Muddu nicht so viel saufen." Der heiße Alkohol läuft an den klaffenden Wunden an seinen entstellten Wangen zum größten Teil einfach aus seinem Mund heraus, doch es stört ihn nicht. Die leere Flasche schleudert er gegen ein gerahmtes Foto, das an der Wand hängt. Es explodiert regelrecht. Das Foto, welches ihn und seine Frau zeigt, als sie Arm in Arm vor einem altmodischen Karussell stehen, segelt langsam und lautlos zu Boden. „Muddu nicht so viel saufen!“, witzelt er kichernd vor sich hin, als er in seine lila Handschuhe schlüpft und sich das violette Jackett um die Schultern würft. Immer wieder spuckt er dabei Blut auf den Boden. Dann stolpert er in die Küche und nimmt ein Steakmesser aus der Schublade und steckt es in die Innenseite seiner Anzugsjacke. Dabei summt er fröhlich und heiter. „Es wird Zeit, einen guten Freund zu besuchen. Schatz, ich bin nicht vor dem Abendessen zuhause. Ich liebe dich und zieh bitte nicht mehr so ein langes Gesicht!“ Mit grellem Geschrei reißt er die Haustür auf und wirft sie krachend hinter sich in den Rahmen. Als er die Anwesenheit des Namensschildes im Nacken spürt, dreht er sich mit zusammengekniffenen Augen um, rammt die Spitze des Messers unter das Metall und wuchtet das Schild vom Holz. Dann greift er feixend in die Tasche des Mantels, nimmt eine Joker Karte hervor und befestigt sie am Nagel, an welchem ehemals sein Namensschild hing. Dann tänzelt er fröhlich und unentwegt lachend die Stufen hinab. Kein Gelenk knarzt mehr. Leichtfüßig springt er von Stufe zu Stufe. Mit jeder Stufe scheint er mehr an Energie zu gewinnen. Sein schrilles Gelächter verstummt, je tiefer er ins schwarze Loch dort unten vordringt. Dann ist es still. Totenstill. Kategorie:Lang Kategorie:Schockierendes Ende Kategorie:Mord Kategorie:Tod